A Winter's Tale
by Willie2186
Summary: Frodo's alone and depressed and needs a friend now, more than ever. Please read and review. I also have a request to make : if anyone knows about Legolas's immediate family brothers, mother please email me or include in reviews. Thanx!
1. Lonely

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own any of the characters, J.R. Tolkien (the genius) does. The story; however, is mine. Friendly, constructive criticism: I accept. Flames: I use to make s'mores and hot dogs. And if you didn't notice, I'm a newbi. So please review, but please be nice.  
  
A/N: Yes this will eventually lead up to a slash story (but a mild one). I'm just one of those "pervy Hobbit slash fanciers." LOL. For those of you that live under a rock and don't know what slash means, it is a homosexual relationship (either f/f or m/m). If you don't go for that sort of thing (Bridget don't hate me, lol, just read it first), then don't just sit there making grotesque faces and going on about how disgusting that is, just leave now. Don't bother sending me anti-gay flames either. I wear a flame- retardant suit.  
  
It's angst right now but, don't worry, it will get better. I'm planning on making it a multi-chapter story (hmmm…that's the third hyphenated word I've used so far...let's see how many more I can incorporate before I'm done). Well I think that's about it. Enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Winter's Tale  
  
Ch. 1 Lonely  
  
By: Kate  
  
Frodo felt wretched, simply miserable. The cause: loneliness. It was the beginning of winter in the Shire, and Bilbo had just left that spring. Frodo was now alone in Bag End. It was horrible, the loneliness. He felt it all day, everyday. He could be standing in the main street of Hobbiton, surrounded by every one of its occupants, and still feel lonely.  
  
Not that Frodo wanted to be surrounded by all of Hobbiton. Just about every Hobbit, there, didn't really like him and he knew it. They all thought he was a bit odd like his Uncle Bilbo, whom many had dubbed as "Mad Baggins" or "Crazy Bilbo Baggins." Frodo chose to ignore these insults and kept to himself. He felt the accusations of Bilbo's madness were unfair. Just because Bilbo once went on a grand adventure involving Dwarves, Elves, a Wizard, and a dragon, didn't mean he was crazy. Unfortunately for Frodo, he had inherited his uncle's adventurous tendencies and curious personality. Since Bilbo's departure, Frodo found himself traveling the many roads in the Shire; always eager to explore places he had never been to before. Besides liking adventure, Frodo liked to learn. He studied his uncle's books and writings, listened to his stories, and was even taught Elvish.  
  
To all the other Hobbits in Hobbiton, these were some of the things that made Frodo "odd." Oh sure, they were all very polite and friendly to him, always addressing him as "Mr. Frodo," given his wealthy inheritance and obvious upper class. But Frodo knew that whenever he came across a group gossiping madly that suddenly stopped at his approach, they were talking about him or his uncle and all the weird things that believed to be kept in Bag End. So Frodo chose to take refuge in his home and avoid the crowded streets of Hobbiton.  
  
Frodo sighed. He was sitting on a cushioned window seat, in his living room, and staring dejectedly out at the gray sky. Large, dark clouds were forming and the wind was picking up. Already snow was falling thickly.  
  
"Looks like the first blizzard of the season has begun." The Shire was known for its harsh winters.  
  
Frodo shivered, rolling down his sleeves, and glanced at the dying fire. He left his window seat and, hugging himself and rubbing his arms, wandered down the hall and into his darkening bedroom. He opened his closet and took a thick burgundy blanket down from the top shelf and wrapped it about himself.  
  
"That's a bit better. I'll just add another log to the fire and then make some tea and a bite of supper."  
  
Frodo hurried back to the living room, now the only lighted room in the house. He brought the fire back to life and, after a few minutes of basking in its warmth, threw off his blanket. He walked into the kitchen and set a hobbit-sized kettle on the stove to boil. While he waited, his gaze drifted to the window above the kitchen sink. Snow was now swirling wildly around outside. His once beautiful garden was now blanketed in eight inches of snow. The sight of his garden brought Sam Gamgee's face to Frodo's mind.  
  
The Gamgee family was probably the only family in town that held Frodo and Bilbo in the highest respects. Hamfast Gamgee, or more fondly known as the Gaffer, had been Bilbo's gardener for years, working for free despite Bilbo's insistence on pay. However, when Hamfast's number of clients grew, he passed down the large job of taking care of the Baggins garden to his young son Samwise. Sam was just as good a gardener as his father and knew as much about plants and growing things. He also had a curiosity and craving for learning, which made him stand out in his family. He loved listening to Bilbo's stories, especially ones involving Elves. Frodo and Sam developed a fast friendship, and Frodo spent many a sunny day just sitting with Sam outside, watching the younger Hobbit's sun-tanned hands sifting through the dark soil.  
  
The whistling kettle brought Frodo back to the present. He sighed again and poured the steaming liquid into a teacup. He dunked a tea bag into the cup and, using a spoon, stirred it around. He set the cup down and went into the pantry, hairs prickling at the sudden damp coolness.  
  
"Now for some supper…Yes right, good one Frodo," he muttered. "When was the last time you had a real supper? A real meal for that matter?"  
  
It was true that Frodo's meals had been very small lately. He'd always had a small appetite, for a Hobbit, and he and Bilbo were never any good at cooking. Yet lately his meals had been very meager. He'd even started skipping second breakfast and tea.  
  
Frodo found an apple and a quarter of a loaf of bread. Putting the apple and bread on a small plate, he grabbed his tea and left the dark kitchen. Back in the warm, dimly lit living room Frodo, once again wrapped in his blanket, settled into a large and comfortable chair with his supper. He picked up his book, Mirkwood: The Forest of Mysteries, and, taking a bite of apple, picked up where he left off on Mirkwood's royal Elvish family. I wish Bilbo was here…he thought sadly.  
  
Outside the wind howled…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? Review, and I'll work on getting that 2nd chapter up for y'all. 


	2. Of Worries and Window Gazing

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still (sniff) don't own (sniff sniff) any part of Lord of the Rings (waaahhaaaa!!!), other than this story. I haven't had a chance to go see Tolkien's family and offer $$$ for the adoption of the characters yet.  
  
A/N: Sorry to all you impatient ones (I'm not insulting, I'm just like you!) that this took a while to put up. I'm trying to write a little everyday during my study. But I'm debating whether or not to split the third chapter into two chapters (don't worry it will be posted; I promise not to be the type that never finish a story). Again, this is going to be slightly slashy (this is the stuff us "Pervy Hobbit Slash Fanciers" are made of!). How slashy it will get depends on how much you want it to be, but please take note that I do not write graphic sex scenes. I'm really not comfortable with writing those and besides, c'mon people, these are Hobbits. Innocent, adorable, somewhat naive Hobbits; not horny humans.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, but I think I'm gonna be mean now. I'm thinking about posting the third chapter only if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. That's not too much to ask is it? For those of you that complimented my writing style, you'll be pleased to know that I'm already forming some ideas for new story. Maybe something featuring Legolas and Gimli (not slash) or maybe another Frodo and Sam story. What do you think? I'm open for suggestions. I've also decided to do a little response to the reviews. I'll post them at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
IloveSam: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so much. Don't worry, I think Sam will make Frodo feel quite loved, LOL.  
  
Soul-child and Stone Raven: Wow, I liked your review. It made me feel all warm inside, LOL. I hope the rest of the story lives up to your prediction.  
  
Cute2handle: I just love reviews like yours. I'm really glad you like the style of my writing, b/c I, personally, thought it was a bit all over the place (it's my first time, so I'm a bit self-conscious). Now for your question about the font: I'm typing this story under Microsoft Word and am using Times New Roman for my font style w/ size 12. However, I gotta save it under HTML in order to transfer it to FanFiction.net. I think that FanFiction's server just interprets the font differently and automatically puts it under their own font style (I didn't pick that font). Basically, I had nothing to do with the story's font style. I hope that helps you out. I'm looking forward to your later reviews.  
  
Mainecoon: Your review confused me slightly. Not only was I curious when you said you thought you knew me, but what is sorrel? Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to the four adorable Hobbits and sexy Elf that I have successfully (illegally) kidnapped. Also dedicated to all of those who are enjoying and reviewing this story. Lastly I dedicate this to myself, because I know no other life other than my obsession with Lord of the Rings. LOL.  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
A Winter's Tale  
  
ch. 2: Of Worries and Window Gazing  
  
by: Kate  
  
Sam Gamgee cast a nervous glance out the round window, for the tenth time in the last half-hour. His father, Hamfast, noticed.  
  
"Sam, what in the Lady's name are you so antsy for? What's the matter with you? It's just a little snowstorm, not like ye've never seen one afore."  
  
"It's not that, Pa," replied Sam, not taking his eyes off the view outside. "I'm just wonderin' how Mr. Frodo is doin', and alone in that big hole. Knowing him, and believe me, Pa, I do," Sam turned back to the Gaffer, "he probably has just the living room fire going. Probably isn't even havin' a decent supper, just some tea or whatever. I worry 'bout him. Not right for a Hobbit to be alone on a night like this."  
  
The Gaffer sighed and returned to his pipe. Sam looked back out the window, pipe long since forgotten. Ever since Bilbo left, Sam began to worry about Frodo. Now that winter had begun, Frodo would be all alone. Sam would no longer need to go over to Bag End everyday. And because of the Shire's bitter winters, Pip and Merry would probably remain at one or the other's house. Because of the pair's special bond (they had never been separated for more than a week; both being miserable, without each other, the whole time) they would obviously spend the winter together; most likely at Merry's home in Buckland. Pip's family couldn't stand having the two troublemakers at their house all winter long, but Merry was the only child, so his parents didn't mind a "little noise."  
  
  Sam's thoughts returned to Frodo. Although there were twelve years' age difference between the two, he and Frodo had always been close. For Sam; however, it went a little deeper. A few years ago, his idolization of Frodo had evolved into an all-out crush. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Frodo was just so fascinating and unlike any other Hobbit that Sam had ever known. He didn't think like other Hobbits. He didn't even look like other Hobbits, for that matter. He was thinner, with fairer, flawless skin. His hair was a much darker shade than any other Hobbit's. And his eyes…his eyes were so strange. Sam had never seen eyes like Frodo's. They were a light sky blue and as deep as an ocean. Whenever Frodo fixed Sam with his eerie, but tender gaze, Sam felt as though Frodo was penetrating his soul or his mind. From what he had heard about Elves, from Bilbo, Sam thought Frodo looked like one. Of course Sam had never shared these feelings or thoughts with Frodo. He would be disgusted and Sam would lose him.  
  
He sighed. "Just ain't right."  
  
"Oh Samwise! You still mopin'?" Sam's mother came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a checkered dishtowel. "If you're so bothered, then why don't you go down there and bring Mr. Frodo back for supper? Tis almost ready. I know it's a bit nasty out, but Mr. Frodo's only a few minutes away, if you hurry."  
  
"Well…" Sam looked apprehensive about going out into the blizzard.  
  
"Go on, boy. I'll not have you frownin' for the rest of the night," the Gaffer had now joined the conversation. "You're a sturdy lad. You'll manage."  
  
Sam's face split into a wide grin. "All right, I'll go fetch 'im." He went into the entryway and grabbed his think woolen coat off the hook and pulled it on. His mother helped him with his scarf.  
  
"Now you be careful out there, y'here?" she said as she wound the scarf tightly around Sam's throat, nearly choking him in the process. "Straight there and straight back. No dawdlin'. Who knows how much worse this blizzard'll get." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Off you go."  
  
Sam opened the door and stepped outside into the swirling snow, quickly shutting it behind him. The bitter cold and wind took his breath away. He hesitated for a moment, but the thought of Frodo sitting alone in the large, cold house pushed aside Sam's doubts. He hurried, somewhat blindly, out the front gate and into the direction of Bag End.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how am I doing so far? Sorry it took so long. More to come! Read and review please.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	3. A Dinner Invitation

Disclaimer: Wow, these are really annoying. You know the drill. I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its settings or characters; just this story.  
  
A/N: FYI, I'm basing the characters on those from the movie. So just picture them like the ones from the movie…which I also don't own. (Sigh) life sucks. I would like to send an apology out to all those, whose reviews were lost. I had a "little" trouble uploading the 2nd chapter. I couldn't figure out why it kept inserting the 1st chapter into the 2nd chapter. After about an hour of swearing and one deleted story later (why the reviews were lost), I finally figured out that it's supposed to do that. I've also noticed that this thing doesn't put italics on my selected words. Frodo's book is supposed to be italicized, as well as his thought in the end. From now on, any first person sentence with * * is a thought. And if those don't show up, it's anything first person w/out "". I've decided to be nice and post this early. I'm sorry the past chapters have been kinda short. Chapter 4 will be longer, and with slash (YAY!). I know I told you this would be slash, and it's coming, don't worry! But like I said before NO GRAPHIC SEX. OK personal review time!  
  
Helen Majere: I liked your enthusiastic review. Well here's your "fix." Enjoy!  
  
Sgt-Benton: I'm so glad that you are enjoying my slash story even though you said you didn't go for those. That really makes me feel good. Thanks!  
  
Pip Morgan and Race skylark: Hey guys! I like returning reviewers 'cuz that means you enjoyed the story enough to come back, and that makes me happy. I've actually been thinking about writing a Pip 'n' Merry story (probably slash; I wouldn't have it any other way with these Hobbits, LOL). Sorry that I lost your previous review. I look forward to the next one!  
  
Goddess Morrigan: Like Sgt-Benton, I'm happy that you like my story, even though you don't like slash. I liked your review a lot, thanks. Looking forward to the next one!  
  
Here we start yet another chapter!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Winter's Tale  
  
Ch. 3: A Dinner Invitation  
  
By: Kate  
  
Mirkwood: The Forest of Mysteries lay forgotten on the arm of the chair Frodo was sitting in. He was sitting, hugging his knees to his chest with his ankles crossed, and staring into the fire. He didn't even hear the hurried knocking on his front door. He did; however, hear the loud pounding and a far-off sounding "Mr. Frodo! Please open up!" The howling wind disguised the voice, leaving Frodo to wonder who in Middle Earth would be crazy enough to venture out in this weather. He got up to open the door and jumped back in surprise when he saw who standing, shivering, on his doorstep.  
  
"Sam!" exclaimed Frodo as he pulled the frigid Hobbit inside. Shutting the circular door with a snap, he turned to face Sam.  
  
"A lovely surprise, but what in Middle Earth brings you here? And in such dangerous weather?"  
  
"Well," Sam began, not bothering to remove his coat and scarf, "you…you see Mr. Frodo, I was sittin'…sittin' at home an' watching the storm out…outside and I got t-to thinkin'…" Sam became slightly uncomfortable and started to nervously pick at the threads in his scarf. "I got to thinking about you in this big, lonely house, figurin' you would be havin' only the living room fire goin'." Frodo gave a sheepish smile and looked away. "Well I guess my folks noticed my worryin' 'cuz Mum sent me down here to fetch you for dinner," Sam said this last part very quickly.  
  
Frodo looked, quickly, back at Sam. The Gamgees invited him for supper? Frodo had never been invited to anything other that a few birthday parties. He didn't quite know how to respond.  
  
"That's…that's very generous of your family, Sam, but…but you see I already ate." Frodo gestured to the table by the chair he had previously been occupying. Sam took note of the half-eaten apple and chunk of bread left, as well as the have drunk tea. He looked back at Frodo with a cocked eyebrow and a "Yeah right" expression on his face. Frodo blushed and looked at his large, furry feet.  
  
"Uh…hehe…well-"  
  
"Now Mr. Frodo," Sam's voice was stern. "I know you and your 'suppers.' You haven't been eatin' much lately - yes I know!" he said angrily as Frodo, upon hearing this, looked up quickly. Frodo was surprised, not only that Sam was scolding him (he found this more amusing than anything), but that he knew about his skipping meals. Sam was obviously more observant and knew more than Frodo realized. He laughed inwardly. *What would I do without you, Sam?* As he thought this, a great affection for Sam washed over Frodo and he threw himself at Sam, wrapping his arms about his neck.  
  
"Oh Sam!" he laughed, still hugging a very surprised and slightly embarrassed Sam. "Yes, I'll go. Besides, it appears you won't take 'no' for any answer." Sam chuckled, but began to feel uncomfortable with such close contact with his master.  
  
"Well, we'd better be off, supper's waitin' and Mum'll have a fit if we aren't there soon," he said, untangling himself from Frodo's grasp. Frodo stepped back, smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back," he said, and hurried into his bedroom. He stood in front of his mirror to make sure everything was in order. He was wearing a dusty blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled back up (the way he always wore his shirts) with some dark reddish-brown britches. He ran a hand through his slightly tousled curls, combing them out. He smiled.  
  
Back in the entryway, Sam assisted Frodo in suiting up for the hard trek ahead. Sam opened the door and a gust of wind and snow blew in, sucking the air from their lungs and chilling them to the bone. Frodo closed the door, tightly, behind him and followed the dark shape ahead of him that appeared to be Sam. The two Hobbits made their way down the walkway and out the front gate.  
  
The snow was deep, very deep. It came up to Sam's waist. His previous tracks had been long since covered. The hobbits were also going against the wind, which made things worse. He turned to make sure Frodo was still with him. He wasn't. He was a good fifteen feet behind Sam. Sam tried calling to Frodo, but the wind carried his voice away before it could get to him. He hurried back to Frodo, who looked up at Sam with weary frightened eyes.  
  
"I'm c-c-c-cold-d-d," he said, teeth chattering. Although Sam couldn't quite hear him, he could read his now pale lips. Sam wrapped one are around Frodo, hugging him close. With the other he grasped Frodo's right, gloved hand. There was no way he was going to leave Frodo…not when he held his heart.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dum, dum duuuuummmm! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned. Mild slash next chapter. Read and review, please. 


	4. Wonderwall

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? I hate these! They always remind me of how dull my life is b/c I don't own Lord of the Rings (Could I at least have one of the four Hobbits? Pretty pretty please?). Anyway…I don't own anything (god, let's just twist the knife some more, shall we?!)  
  
A/N: It's been brought to my attention that I have made a few mistakes in my writing. One major one: turns out the Shire's winters are not harsh at all! They're actually very mild and snow rarely falls. Please don't let this change the way you think of the story. I'll admit that I'm really not into all that historic mumbo jumbo in the indexes and appendixes. I don't research before I write. The other mistakes were a typo, and Sam's "Yeah right" expression (ch. 3). The "Yeah, right" thing is a little modern, yes, but that's not how I was using it. He didn't say "yeah right". I was merely describing the expression on his face. I felt that using "Yeah right" would be the easiest way to do so…. I also felt it added some "slight" humor to the story b/c I think it's amusing to think of Sam looking like that. So to all those who care about details, sorry about that. This chapter will be longer and…you guessed it! Slash! Very mild though, so don't expect anything major…probably a little kissing, snuggling, but that's it. But there will be more, don't worry! There will also be some angst, again, in this chapter. C'mon, you didn't think a little dinner party would completely heal Frodo's loneliness did you? But what else could? Hmmmm…. One thing that surprised me was how many people interpreted my brief Pip and Merry inference as them being gay. I actually never meant for that to happen, lol. Purely accidental! In case you're wondering about the odd chapter title "Wonderwall", an awesome song by Oasis, inspired it. I'll post the lyrics at the end of the story. OK, response time!  
  
Pip Morgan and Race skylark: I love you guys, too, lol. Frodo will get warm again, don't worry! 'Til next time!  
  
IloveSam: There you are! Sorry I lost your review, but I had some uploading trouble if you recall ch. 2's A/N. Oh my God, you totally read my mind about Frodo staying the night. How did you know I was gonna do that? Of course it was pretty predictable, but oh well. I'm hurrying as fast as I can with ch. 4; it's coming!  
  
Sgt-Benton: I applaud your bravery, for brave you are! Slash is not something to mess around with or be taken lightly, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Corking Mad: Harry Potter forever!!! Very enthusiastic, thanks Bridge!  
  
MarigoldG: I'm really glad you found the first chapter to be so vivid and emotional, b/c the first chapter is definitely the hardest to write. I'm glad it gave you some comfort, no matter how small. I really liked your story idea for Pippin and Merry. I think my next story has been decided, raging snowstorm and all. Thanks for pointing out those mistakes. Yes after re-reading the third chapter, I noticed the "have vs. half" typo. As for the "yeah right," see A/N. I hope you understand my meanin' (I love how Sam always says that). And as for the snowstorm, the story is too far along to change anything, so it'll just have to be let go. And as for your Pip and Merry suggestion, I will include this very same snowstorm. I don't read about all that extra stuff (once again, see A/N). I appreciate your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, which is gonna be a bit longer.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was a very tricky and sensitive one to write. And long! I had to get to where it was romantic but not too corny or too…well…sexy, if that's the right word to use. I hope it turned out all right (bites nails nervously, waiting for the vegetables from Farmer Maggots' to be thrown).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Winter's Tale  
  
ch. 2 - Wonderwall  
  
by: Kate  
  
"Where are they?" Ma Gamgee was pacing the living room, anxiously waiting for her son to return with Frodo.  
  
"Now Bell, I said it afore and I'll say it again. Sam's a strong Hobbit. He's got sense, too. He can handle himself and young Master Frodo out there," Hamfast was till smoking his pipe in front of the fire.  
  
In reality, though, Hamfast was worried. Sam had always been his favorite child. He hoped the two lads would get back soon. The house was too quite, and the Gaffer wasn't used to such silence. His other children had gone to say with some relatives in the eastern part of the Shire. Sam insisted upon staying home, using Frodo's garden as his reason for doing so. But Hamfast knew there was more than Frodo's garden keeping Sam here. It was Frodo himself.  
  
A loud knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Gamgee hurried over and opened it, stepping back as two very cold Hobbits came in, clinging to each other.  
  
"Oh thank the Lady you made it! We were worried sick!" She bustled about, removing coats, scarves, and gloves. She pushed the two over to the fire to get warm while she put supper on the table.  
  
Frodo winced as the fire's warmth washed over him. The numbness was wearing away, but a stinging pain was replacing it. Even the tips of his pointed ears ached. Sam placed a hand on his back, checking to see if he was all right.  
  
"I'm OK, Sam, it's good that it hurts. At least I know I'm not frost- bitten." The he laughed and jokingly said, "I'm getting too old for running around in snow storms."  
  
Hamfast looked at him from where he was sitting. "Too *old*? Master Frodo, you can't be any older than my young Samwise, here."  
  
Frodo laughed again. "Mr. Gamgee, I'm kidding. I'm a Hobbit of only thirty-three years, but hardly Sam's age."  
  
"Supper's on!"  
  
"Yeah Pa, don't you remember Mr. Frodo's party? Twas only a few months ago," Sam said as they sat down to eat.  
  
"Sam, your father never remembers a party. The only thing he remembers is getting' drunk," laughed Mrs. Gamgee. They all laughed at this and began to eat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure ye've had enough, dear?" Sam's mother pushed the bowl of sweet potatoes towards Frodo.  
  
"Oh no thank, Mrs. Gamgee. I'm quite full. I haven't had a meal that large or delicious in a long time. Bilbo and I weren't ones for cooking," Frodo smiled and patted his stomach.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee smiled warmly at Frodo, but Sam could see that behind the smile was worry. He saw her smile falter slightly when Frodo mentioned the meal's size, for the meal *wasn't* a large one (by Hobbit standards) seeing as she had only cooked for three. But Frodo's appetite was small and there was plenty for him.  
  
Frodo sighed contentedly. He had enjoyed the meal immensely. Good food, good drink, and good company. Although at first he felt slightly awkward, that soon wore away. For the first time, in a long time, Frodo felt happiness instead of loneliness.  
  
"Well gentlemen, shall we head into the living room and relax in front of the fire? Mr. Frodo, would you like something to drink? I know I could use a little after dinner ale meself," the Gaffer chuckled, round belly bouncing.  
  
"I'll just have some tea, I think, thank you," replied Frodo. Mrs. Gamgee hurried to get the drinks and clear away the table.  
  
The other three ambled into the living room, and Hamfast rekindled the fire. Sam and Frodo settled onto the couch. Sam pulled a blanket off the back and threw it over himself and Frodo, who gratefully accepted it. The house had gotten a little chilly. Sam slouched down a bit and rested his feet on the table in front of him, while Frodo, with his legs pulled up and tucked to the right, leaned slightly against him. Mrs. Gamgee finished cleaning up and brought tea and ale for everyone. She took an old rocker next to Hamfast and began to mend a pair of Sam's britches. Within a few minutes, the Gaffer had them all laughing tremendously. The hours went by with the cozy little group still in fits of laughter.  
  
"Ye - ye shou've seen 'is face!" laughed Hamfast, whose words were slightly slurred now that he was on his fourth half-pint of ale. He was telling a hilarious story about the time when Sam nearly drowned in the fishing pond near Hobbiton. Sam was an abysmal swimmer.  
  
Frodo, who had finished his tea and was now on his second ale, was laughing so hard his sides hurt and tears were rolling down his face. He turned to Sam, who was blushing furiously and only emitting a few small chuckles, and buried his face in his shoulder. He was so happy right now. The ale was magnificent and the company even better. He was nice and warm too, enjoying the warmth from the fire, the blanket, and that radiating off of Sam.  
  
*Sam*. It was because of Sam that he was here tonight. Sam braved the storm, twice, to get him here. Sam cared. Suddenly, that affection that Frodo had felt for him earlier came rushing back. He snuggled closer to Sam and rested his head on the Hobbit's soft but muscular chest. Sam looked down at Frodo and looked quickly back to his parents. His mother had left to get ready for bed and his father was too drunk to and still laughing to notice anything. Sam wrapped his arm around Frodo and looked down again, taking in his features. The ale and warmth were taking their toll on Frodo. The sleepy Hobbit yawned and placed his hand in front of his mouth, on Sam's chest. He tucked his arm close to his body, making him look like a small Hobbit child. The firelight made his skin glow and his partially closed eyes sparkle. Sam thought he looked absolutely beautiful. His thumb stroked Frodo's side, where his arm rested. Frodo responded by snuggling into him even more, if that was possible. Sam felt his own eyelids droop.  
  
The Gaffer glanced at the two and took note on the time. "Tis getting' late." He looked out the window at the raging blizzard. "Needless to say that Master Frodo, here, should stay with us," he looked at Frodo, practically in Sam's lap, and gave a wry smile, "but I think that has already been decided." He heaved himself out of his chair. "I'll get a fire started in that guest room next to your room, Sam. Not too much longer now."  
  
"Right Pa," Sam muttered to his father's retreating back. He stared into the fire, absentmindedly tracing the outline of Frodo's ear. However, when he felt a shudder run through Frodo's body, he stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Mmmm…do that again," said Frodo drowsily. Sam didn't move, wondering if Frodo was dreaming. "Please Sam, do that again. Feels good," he mumbled.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo repositioned his body so that he was now lying on his back with his head still on Sam's chest. He stared up at Sam with sleepy, half-closed eyes. He gave a lazy smile and blinked. "What you just did. Grazing my ear, like that with your fingertip, it tickles. Felt nice. Mmph," he stretched, arching his back and receiving a slight "pop." He returned to his previous position. "Sam what time is it? Mmmm…" Sam had resumed tracing Frodo's ear. "I reckon tis midnight or a little after." Frodo wriggled happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Those two still out there on that couch?" Hamfast was crouched in front of the fireplace, in the master bedroom, stoking the fire.  
  
"Mmhm," replied Mrs. Gamgee. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her sandy-colored curls. Hamfast grunted.  
  
"I've got half a mind to go out there right now and separate those two. Why I-"  
  
"Ham! Shhh!" She brought her voice down to a whisper. "You'll do no such thing. Leave them be, dear, they ain't doin' no harm."  
  
"It ain't right, Bell," the Gaffer whispered loudly. "Have you seen 'em out there?! All close and cuddly, Sam with arm around Mr. Frodo and Mr. Frodo layin' on him. Now ain't go nothin' against Mr. Frodo. Yes, I'll agree that he and Mr. Bilbo are a bit off, but that don't bother me none. But *this*," he pointed at the closed door, "bothers me."  
  
Mrs. Gamgee tried defending the two Hobbits. "They're just good friends, dear! Just  
  
fri-"  
  
"Call what ye like, but that is more than 'just friends'."  
  
"Ham, listen. I'll admit that I think Sam has something of a crush on Frodo, but there is nothing we can do about that, is there? Besides, that out there is nothing you should worry about. Purely innocent, if ye ask me," she whispered subtly. "Mr. Frodo is goin' through some hard times right now. He's got no friends except for Sam and Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin. Sam is only trying to protect and care for him."  
  
"They keep this up," the Gaffer rambled on as if he never heard her, "and there'll be talk. I've already heard a few snippets about Masters Pippin and Merry bein' awfully close for firs' cousins-"  
  
"Hamfast Gamgee, this is ridiculous!" Mrs. Gamgee angrily whispered. "This conversation is *over*. Now *come to bed*." Hamfast grumbled as he blew out the candles. He took one last peek out the door at Frodo and Sam, sighed, and went to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"C'mon Mr. Frodo. Time to get up and go to bed," Sam chuckled at the absurdity of what he just said. He grabbed Frodo by the shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position and pulling the blanket off him, as well.  
  
"Nooo," Frodo whined, but allowed Sam to drag him up. He leaned heavily against the solid Hobbit as they made their way to the guestroom. Frodo collapsed onto the bed while Sam went over to the dying fire to place another log on it; he was lying under the blankets when Sam returned. He watched intently as Sam settled himself on the edge of the bed, tucking his right leg in front of himself.  
  
"Thank you," said Frodo through half-closed eyes.  
  
Sam smiled, "Tweren't nothin', Mr. Frodo. You're welcome anytime."  
  
Frodo returned his smile, and then his expression changed to one of deep thought. "Sam, if I were to ever go on an adventure, one like Bilbo's, would you go with me?"  
  
Sam was somewhat taken aback, but responded honestly. "Mr. Frodo, you just say the word an' I'll start packin'. But why do you ask? Are you plannin' on goin' on one?"  
  
Frodo shook his head, smiling. He reached out and took Sam's hand, pressing it to his lips for a small kiss. Sam's heart skipped a beat and he looked down to his lap, blushing. He felt Frodo release his hand and he looked up to find him apparently sleeping. He sat there staring at him. The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire. He reached over and carefully tucked a stray dark brown curl behind Frodo's ear, and as he drew his hand away he let his fingers graze Frodo's cheek for a slight caress. But as he cautiously stood up, so as not to wake the sleeping Hobbit, Frodo opened his eyes.  
  
"Sam? Where are you going?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well, I was gonna go to my room so's I could get some sleep, sir."  
  
Frodo quickly sat up and grabbed Sam's hand. "No wait! Please. Don't go. Don't leave me, too." He seemed wide-awake now and pulled Sam back down to sit on the bed. Sam, although confused, tried comforting him.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I'll be right next door," he said, squeezing the older Hobbit's hand. "You won't be alone. Everything's gonna-"  
  
"No, Sam, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like…to be alone. I always feel it, all the time. I'm so alone in this town, now that Bilbo is gone. The only friends I have here are you, Pippin, and Merry, and they aren't here, probably stuck in Buckland for the winter. I have no one here, Sam. No one in this town likes me, except for your family. The others all think I'm weird. I'm not deaf, Sam. I know what they say. They think I'm strange." Frodo's voice was bitter now. "Everything about me is odd. I'm friends with a wizard, I read too many books, I've never courted a lass, I'm related to Bilbo, I don't show any signs of aging, I'm too curious, too tall, too thin…" He became panicky. "And I'm so tired of it! And I'm tired of being alone." His grip on Sam's hand tightened, and he stared intensely into his eyes. "Help me," he pleaded. "Make it go away."  
  
And as Sam's gaze locked with Frodo's, he could see, deep within his eerie blue eyes, a desperate need and a burning desire for someone to reach out to him. Sam knew what he had to do. Part of him was ready, having dreamed of this for some time, and the other part was scared, knowing it was wrong and worrying about Frodo's reaction. He scooted closer to Frodo, who did not move away. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, enjoying the feel of Frodo's warm breath on his face.  
  
"Sam, what are-?" But Frodo's question was cut off.  
  
Sam paused only for a second before placing a small, yet loving kiss on Frodo's mouth, making it as gentle as possible so as not to frighten him. He felt Frodo tense up and heard him give a small gasp.  
  
Frodo couldn't believe what was happening. Sam was kissing him! Sam Gamgee, the shy, quiet gardener was kissing him. His mind went blank and his muscles automatically tightened. But he didn't move away. He didn't kiss Sam back, either, though. He just sat there, wondering what he should do.  
  
Sam felt emboldened by this. He raised a trembling hand and rested fingertips on his best friend's cheek. Frodo leaned into the touch and pressed his own hand onto Sam's so that his face was cupped in his hand. This whole time, Sam's kisses were tiny and soft and feather-like, barely touching Frodo's lips. But now Sam pressed a bit harder and this time he got a response. Frodo's body relaxed and he began to return Sam's kisses. He ran his free hand down the length of Sam's arm, where it came to rest on his hand.  
  
Suddenly, Sam's senses returned and he quickly pulled away from Frodo, lips tingling. Frodo blinked, staring at some unknown object and breathing quickly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Frodo!" Sam loudly whispered, his hazel eyes large. "I didn't mean- I shouldn't've- I don't know what came over me…" his voice trailed off.  
  
Frodo turned to Sam, "Please…stay with me."  
  
Inside, Sam rejoiced because he hadn't lost his friend, but *perhaps* gained something more. He gave a small, shy smile and nodded, removing his suspenders. Frodo watched him, blue eyes following every movement, as Sam climbed onto the bed. Frodo moved over and Sam settled himself next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. They each lay on their sides, facing each other. Frodo gave Sam a searching look.  
  
"Why *did* you kiss me anyway, Sam?" he asked, his deep eyes scanning Sam's face and almost reaching into his eyes.  
  
Sam was at a loss for words. He could feel a warm blush creeping up his neck, into his cheeks and reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. He hadn't told Frodo how he felt about him yet, although he figured that he had an idea. Frodo wasn't stupid. He was perceptive with a keen intellect and had an air of understanding about him. He nervously ran a hand through his sun-lightened, golden brown curls. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Please say something, dear Sam," Frodo said, blue eyes full of hope. "Please say it."  
  
"Because…because I care for you, Mr. Frodo- No! Because I love you."  
  
"You love me," Frodo repeated wistfully, as if in a daze.  
  
"Yes, I love you. Only…only I'm afraid." He looked away from the Hobbit across from him. Frodo had come back to reality and was now staring at him with a curious look.  
  
"Why would you be afraid? Of what others might say?" Frodo sighed. "Yes, I suppose they'd all think you were daft for loving a *crazy Baggins*," He spat out the last two words like venom.  
  
"Oh no, sir, that's not what I meant!" Sam rolled onto his back. "I'm of afraid of what *you* might say. I've had these feelins for some time now. Just been afraid to tell you, is all. Don't wanna lose my best friend."  
  
Frodo's eyes shone with love. He crawled over to Sam and rested his head on the young Hobbit's shoulder, close to his neck. Sam moved his arm and settled it across Frodo's shoulder, playing with a soft lock of dark hair.  
  
"Sam look at me. I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me *anything*. I'm so glad you told me your feelings. To tell you the truth, lately I've been feeling the same for you. And it is *not* because of Bilbo's departure. I think I've just finally realized how special you are to me." Frodo was looking fondly up at Sam, who was gazing down at him.  
  
"But you're so lovely," Sam said, making Frodo blush and smile. "And I'm just a plain gardener."  
  
Frodo reached up and placed a soft hand on Sam's cheek. "No Sam. You are *extrodinary*, and you are mine. My best friend and love." He then leaned up and kissed Sam's lips. He pushed them open with his tongue and felt Sam copy him. Sam's shyness disappeared as he ran his hand along Frodo's side and stomach. Frodo's fingers were weaving themselves into his hair. He moved from Sam's lips and was now placing soft kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Sam removed Frodo's suspenders and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, slipping his strong tan hands inside to feel the softness of Frodo's fair skin. Frodo, panting slightly, paused for a moment to look into Sam's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Sam."  
  
Outside the snow stopped…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No, I don't think that will be the end. I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter, but you'll probably be busy reading this one on account of it being soooo long. LOL. Please review!  
  
"Wonderwall" by: Oasis  
  
Today is gonna be the day  
  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you gotta do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do about you now  
  
Backbeat the word is on the street  
  
That the fire in your heart is out  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
  
But you never really had a doubt  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
  
The way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would  
  
Like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
  
You're gonna the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Today was gonna be the day  
  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you're not to do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do  
  
About you now  
  
All the roads that lead you there are winding  
  
All the lights that light the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe (said maybe)  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)  
  
-off of the CD (What's the Story) Morning Glory? 


	5. Oops

DISLAIMER: These are dumb. I don't own anything. Do you hear me?! Nothing!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!! I'm so lazy, I know I know I know!! Please don't hate me! Yes the long awaited 5th chapter is finally up. We got some big slash in this, so turn away now if you don't go for that sort of thing. Thank you as always for the responses, please don't stop. I love you all!! Flames will be used to destroy The Ring. I hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A Winter's Tale By: Kate Ch. 5- Oops  
  
The rising sun cast a warm beam on Frodo's face. His mouth twitched slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Glancing out the window, he squinted, the cold bright sun hurting his eyes, and looked away. It was then that Frodo noticed something on his chest. An arm, and a masculine one to be exact, was thrown across his chest in a lazy, yet protective manner. Frodo was confused. His blue eyes roved over the arm, making their way upward: a tan elbow, a light mossy-green rolled up shirtsleeve, a muscular shoulder, and.Sam's sleeping face! Sam's face was turned towards him, with a look of complete relaxation. His lips were partly open, and he was snoring softly. Frodo was *very* confused.  
  
"What in Middle Earth.?" he mumbled to himself. *Why is Sam sleeping in my bed?* But then Frodo suddenly noticed his surroundings. *I'm at the Gamgees'. Blizzard.Sam came.invited to dinner.big dinner.fire.Sam.Sam's lips - Ohhhhh.* He smiled as he remembered last nights events.  
  
Frodo sat up, his blue shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off of one shoulder. After propping up his pillow as a backrest, he leaned back against the headboard. He reached over and brushed Sam's cheek with two fingers. The younger Hobbit must have been only dozing, for the touch immediately woke him. He blinked and looked up at Frodo, who was smiling down at him with his bright blue eyes laughing.  
  
"Good morning, my dearest Samwise," Frodo said quietly. "Sleep well?"  
  
Sam propped himself up on his elbow and look around confusedly. His eyes widened when he saw Frodo sitting next to him, bare-chested.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Wh-what're ye-ye doin' in the s-s-same, same bed as me?! A- and in s-such a.a.s-state! Wh-?" Frodo put his hand up to stop the stuttering, flustered Hobbit.  
  
"Sam calm down before your heart stops!" the dark-haired Hobbit chuckled. "It's *alright*. Now, to answer your first question. I want you to think back to last night. Do you remember? We got a little.er.emotional."  
  
Sam looked down for a moment, thinking back, and looked quickly back at Frodo as realization set in. Frodo smiled, twisting a lock of Sam's hair around his finger. "You mean that was.was-"  
  
"Real?" Frodo finished for him. "Yes, I assure you, it was all quite real," he continued, sliding down onto his own elbow. "The events of last night are real. As are my feelings." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's in a soft kiss. He tugged at the ends of Sam's shirt until they came loose from his britches and ran a hand along the young Hobbit's muscular back. Sam had recovered from his initial shock and smiled against Frodo's mouth.  
  
Their cuddling hadn't progressed very far; they were interrupted by a knocking on the round door and Mrs. Gamgee's voice calling to them.  
  
"Are you in there, Sam, dear? Are you boys awake? I heard muffled voices."  
  
"Yes, Mum, we're awake!" replied Sam.  
  
"Samwise, what are you doing in there?" asked Mrs. Gamgee, reprovingly.  
  
"Well 'tis a habit, Mum," Sam called back. He was trying to keep his voice as steady and normal as possible, which wasn't easy with Frodo running kisses down his neck and chest. "You see, it's part of what I do at Bag End. Every morning I wake up Mr. Frodo, 'cuz if I don't, he'd be likely to sleep 'til noon!" Mrs. Gamgee heard Frodo's chuckles confirming this statement. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, her voice doubtful.  
  
"Y-yes, honest!" Sam's voice called back, cracking slightly.  
  
"Well all right. But hurry up and get yourselves out here. Breakfast ain't gonna keep itself warm for ye," Bell said. She was worried, though. There was something in Sam's voice that told her he wasn't quite telling the truth. Her thoughts drifted back to last night and to her husband's concerns. Her eyes widened. She stepped closer to the door and pressed and pointed ear to the wood, listening. Silence. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and backed away from the door, shaking her head. This was nonsense, really. The two were *just* friends. Bell backed away a few steps more and then spun on her heel and marched off to the kitchen.  
  
Inside the guestroom, Frodo and Sam listened to the sound of Bell's receding footsteps. Sam turned back to Frodo and smiled, slightly.  
  
"I s'pose we should be getting' ourselves up now, Mr. Frodo. Don't want to keep them waiting. Besides.I don't want Mum to get suspicious. You don't think she will do you, sir?" the young Hobbit's voice was worried. His older companion smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Of course not, Sam. You're right, though. We should be getting up now. I don't know about you, but I'm a little hungry," he chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss Sam. Before either could prevent it, the kiss deepened, reaching a dangerously passionate level. Frodo scooted onto his back and pulled Sam on top of him. Sam's tongue was inside his mouth, tasting him. He broke away and began to place kisses down the older Hobbit's soft, pale throat, his tongue darting out each time to taste the fair skin. Frodo slipped his hands between their bodies and undid the buttons of Sam's shirt, and slid it off his broad shoulders, revealing a tan and strong back. He ran his hands down Sam's back, feeling the muscles flexing beneath them with the young Hobbit's movements. Sam had moved down from Frodo's throat and was making his way down his chest. When he reached his stomach, he could feel Frodo squirm, slightly. Sam looked up at Frodo's shining face and beamed, any shyness he ever felt gone. He shrugged off his shirt and brought his face up to Frodo's, hovering about six inches above him. They could both feel the body heat radiating off of one another.  
  
"I seem to have found a particularly sensitive area, Frodo." Frodo's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Sam looked puzzled. "I said I seem to have found a sensitive spot," he answered, worried that he had offended Frodo in some way.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No, after that."  
  
Sam's brow knit together with confusion. "You mean 'Frodo'?" He gasped. He had just addressed his master by his first name! How dare he speak to Frodo in such a common fashion! "Oh M-Mr. Frodo, sir, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"  
  
But Frodo only grinned. "Sam, you silly Hobbit! I'm not mad! I'm happy! It shows me that you don't just think of me as your master anymore.well I know you never did, but.well it just takes our relationship to a more intimate level." He placed his hand behind Sam's neck, tugging at a few curls. After staring into his hazel eyes for a moment, Frodo reached up pressed a passionate kiss onto his best friend's trembling lips. Sam brought his own hand up behind Frodo's neck, and kissed him back with just as much fervor. Suddenly, a pounding sounded at the door. The two flew apart, terror showing in their faces.  
  
"We are starting without you!" came Mrs. Gamgee's voice, sounding very angry. "Now *really,* Samwise! Would you two quite your gabbin' or whatever else it is you're doin' in there and get out *here* this instant. And I'm not leavin' 'til you do!"  
  
Sam hastily climbed off Frodo and the bed, and grabbed his shirt. Frodo followed suit and buttoned his own with shaking fingers. Sam had finished his and was tucking it in and pulling his suspenders on when the door opened and Mrs. Gamgee stormed in. The two Hobbits froze, and Bell stopped dead in her tracks. She starred in shock at the scene in front of her. Frodo's half buttoned shirt and mussed up hair; Sam with a sloppily tucked in shirt and one suspender on, also with his hair mussed; a bed with rumpled sheets and blankets. Her face paled as she put the three together.  
  
"Oh Elbereth." she whispered, placing a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Mum, I can explain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*GASPS!* Big cliffhanger!!!! Well, it seemed that the majority wanted the two lovebirds to get caught, so.. Thank you all for your wonderful responses. Keep them coming! I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Once again, I'm so terribly sorry for being such a lazy-ass in taking so long with this. Don't forget to read and review my other stories "Helpless" and "Sweetness" in the Harry Potter section, as well. 


	6. Broken Hearts and Healing Warmth

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for the plot.  
  
A/N: Once again I apologize for getting sooooo behind schedule with this story (not that there is an actual schedule, but you know what I mean). Thank you for being so patient, and thank you to those who reviewed. Any flames will be swallowed by myself (I'm a trained fire-swallower, but no I don't work in a circus).  
  
***ALERT!*** I have a big favor to ask all readers. If any of you know the members of Legolas's immediate family (I heard he had two older brothers) and/or if you know what happened to his mother (heard she died, but the theories of how are endless) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, either email me the info. or include it in your review. Thank you so very much.  
  
I don't have much else to say, except enjoy this final (finally!) installation!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A Winter's Tale Broken Hearts & Healing Warmth ch: 6  
  
"Mum, I can explain." Sam Gamgee's voice broke the awkward silence. He surprised himself at how calm his voice was, considering the situation. He just had to keep it that way. "It's not how.how it l-l-looks." His voice broke; damn, not good.  
  
Bell Gamgee held up her hand, halting any further justifications. "Don't, Samwise," her voice sounded uncharacteristically sharp, "I don't want to hear it right now. Just make yourselves look presentable and get in the kitchen for breakfast. *Now.*"  
  
Frodo and Sam wasted no time in getting ready; saying nothing to each other. They entered the kitchen in silence and found that Mr. and Mrs. Gamgee had already started eating. The Gaffer looked up when they came in.  
  
"Well, I see ye two've decided to join us! Bin wonderin' where ye were. We were ready to send in a rescue party, eh Bell?" The Gaffer winked at his wife, from across the table, and chuckled at his own joke. Mrs. Gamgee merely pursed her lips in a thin smile that didn't reach her eyes. Sam and Frodo seated themselves across from each other and filled their plates. The meal passed on relatively quietly, with little to no conversation. When the Gaffer finished his meal, he pushed back his chair and stood, wiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Well, that was a splendid fare, as always m'dear. I think I'll go and get that shovel from the pantry and start breakin' some paths around the house. Why don't you come help me, Samwise. There's a spare shovel or two in the shed. Mr. Frodo, you're welcome to come and watch."  
  
"Oh no, I'd like to help you," Frodo said quietly from where he sat. Sam looked apalled.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, there be no need for you to-"  
  
"It's quite all right, Sam," the older Hobbit said, pointedly. "I want to help."  
  
"That's all fine, but I would like Sam and Mr. Frodo to give me a hand with a couple things in here first, dear," Mrs. Gamgee broke in. "That is, if you don't mind." Mr. Gamgee detected something in her voice that said he'd better agree, and agree he did.  
  
"O'course, dearest! You two can just come out and give me a hand when Mother is done with ye," and with that, Mr. Gamgee left the kitchen to get the shovel. After he left, an uncomfortable silence permeated throughout the room, filling every nook and cranny. Sam couldn't bear it.  
  
"Wh-what would you like us to help you with, Mum?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee was silent for a moment. She had gotten out of her seat and was now standing at the sink, scrubbing the bacon pan. She sighed and turned to face the remaining two at the table. She was wiping her hands on the same red checkered dish towel that Frodo had seen her using the night before. Last night seemed so long ago.  
  
"Neither of you will say a word 'til I've done speakin'," she began. "The scene I happened to walk in on was a very interestin' one, indeed. Now, just because I'm your mother, don't mean I'm stupid. I know perfectly well what was going on. I could tell even last night, the way you two was all snuggled together. I'm not the only one who noticed last night, either. Your father, Samwise, was awfully suspicious; however, I was able to convince him otherwise, saying you two're just good friends." Her face softened a little. "Now Mr. Frodo, I know yer feeling awfully alone right now, what with yor uncle leavin' ye and all. So I don't really blame ye for trying to find somethin' to take comfort in, but really Sam! I've known that you've had a little crush on Mr. Frodo fer some time now, but tisn't right for you to be taken advantage o' him while he-"  
  
"Mum!" Sam interrupted, outraged and embarrassed. He was now on his feet. "I'd never take advantage of Mr. Frodo! Master or not, he's still my best friend, and I love him very much. You might as well know it. I do love Frodo," Sam boldly stated. From where he was standing he couldn't see the surprised, yet adoring look in Frodo's eyes. The older Hobbit stood from his seat and walked over to Sam.  
  
"I assure you, Mrs. Gamgee, that I was not taking advantage of Sam, nor was he taking advantage of me. We were both very aware of what was happening. He helped me understand my feelings, and for that I'm grateful to him. Not to mention very much in love," Frodo smiled. Mrs. Gamgee sighed.  
  
"But what about gossip? Don't get me wrong, Mr. Frodo, I'm not one to spread it around. I don't mean to slander any of your family, either, but you've probably already heard some o' the rumors of yer cousins, Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin. About.about," Bell looked uncomfortable, "about how they're-" she was interrupted, again. This time by Frodo's quiet laughter.  
  
"I do know of those rumors, and I can assure you that Pip and Merry know of them, as well. They, however, aren't bothered by the gossip. It's not like it's made up, or anything. Merry told me that he wasn't going to get angry over something that's true," Frodo calmly said. Mrs. Gamgee stared for a moment before clearing her throat.  
  
"Well.what about this whole 'love' situation? Sam, you're only 21. How do you know you.you.love Mr. Frodo? Not only that, but Mr. Frodo, you're 12 years older than Sam! Isn't he a little *young* for you?"  
  
"I can feel it in my heart, Mum.  
  
"But.but." Mrs. Gamgee stuttered. She seemed to be trying to find a substantial reason against Frodo and Sam's relationship. "What about Rosie, Sam? Your fathers had been plannin' on you two gettin' married! Besides.didn't you fancy her?" Sam's eyes flashed as he jumped from his seat. Frodo remained in his seat, all but forgotten by Sam and his mother.  
  
"Plannin' on us gettin' married?! I will not marry someone I don't love; I don't care what the agreement was between Pa and Mr. Cotton! Rosie's a sweet lass and all and she'll make some lad very happy, but that lad won't be me!" With that Sam turned on his heal and stomped out of the room and down the hall. Frodo and Mrs. Gamgee flinched as they heard a bedroom door slam. Frodo stared at the contents in his teacup, swirling them around.  
  
"I'm sorry.maybe I shouldn't have come," Frodo said dejectedly. "I've made such a mess of things, haven't I?" His blue eyes were downcast and melancholy. Bell turned, from her place at the sink, to face Frodo. She gave him a look of pity.  
  
"O.o'course not, Mr. Frodo. You didn'.er.mess anythin' up," she replied, in a very unconvincing tone. Frodo looked up from his cup.  
  
"Please don't look at me that way, Mrs. Gamgee. People have looked at me with pity ever since my parents died. It's alright, really. I'll go talk to Sam." He stood and, after bringing his dishes to the sink, headed down the hall to locate Sam's hiding place. Mrs. Gamgee gave a great sigh as a few tears snaked down her cheeks, and continued to stare at Frodo's now empty seat.  
  
Although he didn't know the Gamgee residence well, Frodo was still familiar with it. He quietly walked down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms; at least he thought that's where the bedrooms were. Turning a corner, he came to another corridor; this one containing what he hoped were the bedrooms. However, all the doors were closed, so he couldn't rightly tell. Frodo tapped on the door closest to him.  
  
"Sam?" No answer.  
  
Feeling extremely awkward, Frodo eased open the round door. Inside, was a small guestroom, but not Frodo's. *Bingo!* Frodo thought. Sam was nowhere to be seen, but at least he was in the right area. Sam had to be in one of these rooms. Frodo closed the door and moved as quietly as a Hobbit could to the next door. He hit another dead end, and had to check four more rooms before he found the right one. He stood in front of a blue painted door, and pressed a large ear against the wood. He could hear a mattress creaking and a soft sniffle.  
  
"Sam." he said softly; the sniffling stopped. "Please, Sam, let me come it." Without waiting for a response, Frodo pushed open the heavy wooden door, revealing a very distraught Hobbit. Sam sat at the edge of his four- poster bed, staring out of a curtained window. He didn't look up when his friend entered. The bed creaked as Frodo sat down next to Sam; they sat in silence.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Frodo, getting' you caught up in this mess. I'll give you my letter o' resignation firs' thing tomorrow mornin'." Frodo looked up in surprise, then shook his head in mild amusement.  
  
"Oh Sam.that's what I've always loved about you. You're always thinking of someone else. But Sam, don't think about me, now. Think about yourself. I'm fine.I don't need anyone worrying about me. I've done just fine on my own, and I'll continue to do so. But you, my dear Sam, still have all your friends and family. Now I don't know how they'd handle you having such a.different.relationship. I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me. It's all my fault, really, for allowing things to get so out of hand. I should have known better. Maybe we should remain friends.but I'd still like you for a gardner. As a matter of fact, I refuse to let you quit!" Frodo stopped to catch his breath, and stared at his hands in his lap. Sam felt numb.  
  
"I.I don't want to.to lose you Mr. Frodo," he whispered urgently. "I said it afore and I'll say it again: I love you. I don't care what my family says. It's my choice who I love.I just happened to chose someone they didn't expect is all."  
  
"But Sam, you're still young! How do you know that you truly love me? Who knows.maybe you'll find a lass that you fancy, or even another lad," the older Hobbit said, sadly. "You don't know yet."  
  
"But I can feel it, Mr. Frodo! I knew from the moment I first met you, even though I was just a little lad of five years, I knew that there was something different about you. I knew that I wanted to be best friends with you. I knew that I wanted to be where ever you were.I still do."  
  
"Sam-" Frodo said, pleadingly.  
  
"Don't you love me? You said you did. Please don't tell me last night twas jus' a lie!" Sam begged.  
  
"It wasn't, Sam, I do-"  
  
"Then how can you sit there and tell me to just forget everythin'! Don't you want this?"  
  
Frodo sighed and looked away. "It doesn't matter what I want. I have to do what is right. Please, Sam, don't make this any harder."  
  
With that, Frodo stood and hurried out of the room, pulling the door shut, and back to his own. He shut his own door, and flung himself across the newly-made bed. He burried his face in his arms so to muffle the sounds of the great sobs that wracked his lean frame. Sam sat and stared at his own closed door, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bell sat at the kitchen table, breakfast dishes long since forgotten. She clutched the red- checkered dish cloth to her face as she cried for her son and for the unfairness of it all. After about thirty minutes, Frodo forced himself off the bed and, after washing his face in the frigid water basin, began to pull on his coat and scarf to go home. *What have I done?*  
  
* * * * *  
  
A raw, freezing wind whipped through the rocky mountainside, as Frodo and Sam sat huddled together.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, quietly. Frodo had been quiet for some time, now. At first Sam had thought it was the Ring's weight affecting his companion, but then he noticed the thoughtful look etched across Frodo's smooth face. The years had done nothing to the older Hobbit; Frodo looked as beautiful to Sam as he did the first time they met. "What is it, Mr. Frodo? Tell your Sam what's wrong."  
  
Frodo slowly raised his eyes to meet Sam's, and Sam could see that there was much agony and regret in them. Frodo scooted closer to his sturdy friend, feeling the warmth that radiated off his youthful body.  
  
"I think I made a mistake that winter, Sam, seventeen years ago."  
  
Sam stared in confusion for a moment, until something in the back of his mind clicked. Painful memories flooded back, as Sam remembered that winter. That was the winter he had gained and lost everything. But he hadn't lost his love for Frodo. Even now, he loved him. Sam loved him when he was crying out in his nightmares; when he was half insane trying to fight the power of the Ring; when he lashed out at Sam simply because he hated himself. He loved him always.and Frodo knew that.  
  
"Sam." Frodo's eyes bored into his. Sam wanted to hear him say it, but suddenly he found that he didn't need to anymore. Sam knew what Frodo was going to say and that was enough for him.  
  
"Oh Frodo!" Sam cried, pulling the older Hobbit into a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh Sam! My dear, loyal, wonderful.my Sam!" Frodo sobbed, burrying his face into Sam's neck. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't do this without you.without you loving me. Please, Sam! I n-n- need you s-so much!"  
  
"Shhh, Frodo.it'll be alright.it's going to be alright. Shhhh.." Sam croned. He continued to hold Frodo, rocking him back and forth. Frodo tightly clung to him; as though he was in a storm-tossed sea and Sam was a piece of driftwood, keeping him afloat.  
  
"It's so cold, Sam.everything is so cold and empty! And it reminded me of that winter, the winter that I learned what 'alone' really meant. And it feels as though my heart should burst, now! I should have never turned you away! But I can't anymore. I just want to love you, Sam. Oh Sam, I love you so much!"  
  
And for the first time in several weeks, as they made love, Frodo felt warm. The warmth the two lovers created, under the layers of cloaks and coats, could have melted the snows off the Cahadras.  
  
THE END  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Wow! I finally finished! (blushes as people faint from shock) I must apologize for the years it took for me to finish this (oh and sorry, but I think I spelled Cahadras wrong). Sorry for all the incorrect grammar and spelling; I really want to get this installed so I'm skipping the spell check. Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Hoped you liked the surprise ending. No I will not be continuing it! I'm just glad to get it DONE! Feels soooo nice..Ummm that's about it. Read, review, and recommend people! Thank you, thank you! Come again!  
  
Bows and curtain closes. 


End file.
